Rolling Meadows
by AngelGalSJ
Summary: Rory has to cancel backpacking through Europe with her mom for the summer. She instead takes on a summer job at her grandparent's country club, where a coworker is from her past. *Trory*
1. Half The Battle

Hi this is my first fanfic. So please be kind ( I am a huge Gilmore fan, and this is what I would like to have seen happen after Season 3 ended. This is of course a Trory and it is based on my time working in a Country Club, hope you enjoy!  
  
Rory Gilmore wakes up to the smell of coffee the morning after her high school graduation. No matter where she was or who she was with, coffee would always make her think of home and her mom. All of the sudden Lorelai Gilmore comes walking in to her daughter's room holding two giant cups of coffee. Rory slides over on her bed to make room for her mom to plop down. They cuddle up as Rory leans her head on her mom's shoulder. It hurts Rory to much to look into her mother's face. Rory was up most of the night thinking about how she would break this news to her mom.  
  
"Mom we need to talk." Rory finally spits out after moments of silence.  
  
"I know babe, I know." Lorelai replies as she hugs Rory closer.  
  
Rory takes in a giant swig of coffee and what she has to say comes out in one breath. "We can't go backpacking through Europe this summer no matter how bad either one of us wants to, because we just do not have the money, and I will be leaving for Yale.. and."  
  
"Baby stop. You are scaring your beautiful mommy. I have to tell you I am so relieved to hear you say that this morning. I know we have been planning this trip since you could crawl, but now is not the time. I mean, we have so many summers ahead of us. We still have next summer and the following, and the following, and ooo ooo, the one after that would be great."  
  
"Mom your babbling. But thank you for not being mad."  
  
"I would never be mad at you hun. We're a team, we always have been. I was up half the night thinking about our trip. I need to stay in the states. I mean, Sookie can't do all this paperwork being pregnant and all. And leaving now could risk losing the S.F.S.I.W.I.M.."  
  
"The .S.F.S.I.W.I.M.?"  
  
"The Super Fabulous Sparkly Inn Which Is Mine. Just a name I am throwing around."  
  
Rory smiles at her mom. The two share the same dark brown hair, intense blue eyes, and quirky sense of humor.  
  
"Baby talk to me. I highly doubt you were up most of the night worrying about talking to me about this. I mean look, I agreed with you quite quickly."  
  
Her mom can read her so easily. "Well half of the waking hours were spent thinking of how to tell you, the rest was something else."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Jess!" She moans and yells. She starts kicking and punching the blankets, pillows, stuffed animals, anything she can find.  
  
"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch! Okay hitting me stop. Stop. Stop. Rory stop now." Lorelai reaches out and holds down Rory.  
  
She lay still in her bed and looks up at her mother. "I think I went through all stages of Gilmore breakup last night. I wallowed, I boxed everything up, I yelled, and I started the violent phase this morning."  
  
"Ooo. I came just in time for the prank phone call phase! It's my favorite part of the Gilmore breakup process!"  
  
"Right, Right, I'll do it now and get it over with." Lorelai hands Rory the phone and she dials his cell phone number.  
  
Jess quickly answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi there, I'm looking for a Mr. Jess Mariano." she says in a fake voice.  
  
"Yah this is he. What do you want?"  
  
"Hi Mr. Mariano, I am calling from Soul Depot. I heard you are looking for a soul. Because you have apparently misplaced yours or maybe you were never born with one."  
  
"Rory! Rory is that you, seriously that is so not cool."  
  
*Click* Rory hung up the phone with a sense of satisfaction and looked at her mom who was rolling with laughter. "Okay I feel much better now!" The two hug and Lorelai smiles at her daughter, "Good sweetie, I'm glad. Now let us start planning the summer of Gilmore in the exotic location of.. Stars Hollow. First stop. Al's Pancake house."  
  
Rory looks at her mom as though she is nuts. "Why in the world are we eating at Al's? We never eat breakfast there. I want Luke's. I am honestly cool with this Jess thing, I want Luke's coffee."  
  
Lorelai dramatically falls back on Rory's bed. "It was nice having Luke at you graduation you know, he looked so proud of you. It was really wonderful having him he there."  
  
"Mom, what is this about?"  
  
"I'm feeling sort of weird and tingly around Luke. But good tingly, and I don't know where this is coming from. I mean he is my friend, my good friend. And I mean he's Luke! He wears flannel and baseball hats.. He's not really my type, but."  
  
"But he gives you tingles."  
  
"Yes! The good tingles. And I spent most of my night thinking about him on the boat with the evil lawyer lady."  
  
"Mom, you can't spend too much time thinking about that. I know Luke cares for you, and maybe when he gets back you can tell him how you feel. But right now missy, we will occupy you with things to do! So get dressed and we can head out to Luke's and have Caesar make us some food!" Rory kicks her mom out of the room and proceeds to get dressed. She had a long day ahead of her. Telling her mom about canceling the Europe trip was only half the battle.  
  
***Please be kind and review*** 


	2. Home Again

Tristin Dugrey stepped out of the limo and ran up the steps into his "home". Haha right, home. He thought bitterly. No one had been at the airport to greet him that was for damn sure. He had stepped off the plane after being in North Carolina for two years to see a sign with the word DUGREY written in big black letters. Greeting the new family chauffer he picked up his bags and had walked into the awaiting limo. God how he hated his parents. He wondered where they were right now since they obviously weren't at home. He figured his mom was out with one of her countless socialite friends drinking at the club or shopping in Boston. His dad was a bit harder to place. Probably in the office yelling at someone, or in the office sleeping with his new secretary, or in the office in New York, California, Japan,etc.  
  
Oh well, being home alone was not a surprise to Tristin. After living so closely with other guys for the past two years, he was happy for some privacy. He ran up the marble staircase taking the steps two at a time. He opened the double doors to his left on the second landing. This was of course his wing of the household. Throwing his bags on the leather couch in the middle of the room, he was happy to see nothing had changed. Everything around him oozed wealth. His sitting room consisted of a big screen tv, every gaming system on the market, video games, dvds, a stereo and speakers, pinball machine, and leather furniture. A mini bar, refrigerator, and microwave sat in the corner. It still looked like the ultimate bachelor pad. From the sitting room he walked into his bathroom and closet on the left. He saw that his mother had restocked his bathroom and had filled his closet with new clothes while he had been gone. Everything was lined up with the tags still on it waiting for him to wear them. He walked back across the sitting room and into his bedroom. A king sized bed sat in the center of the room with a desk across from it. Tristin's bedroom itself was extremely bare. His father always used to say that his bedroom should be used strictly for sleeping and studying. Haha, little does he know about the midnight meetings I used to have in here with my different flavors of the week.thought Tristin with a smirk on his face. Tristin began to quickly unpack his duffle bag. Throwing his clothes out of the bag with other miscellaneous objects, he finally got to the bottom of the bag where he found the book he had been looking for.  
  
Tristin sat at the edge of the desk and opened the book to page 35. He knew exactly where the picture was and ever since his parents had sent him the book, he looked at the picture everyday. Staring down at the picture of Rory Gilmore, Tristin felt excited and happy. His parents had sent him Chilton's yearbook a few weeks back with a note saying he could come home for the summer before college. Ever since the yearbook had arrived, Tristin had looked at Rory's picture a few times daily thinking of how great it would be to see her again. Man I screwed things up last time, but I won't do it again. Even if she is still with bagboy or someone else, I want to be her friend. Tristin placed down the yearbook and began to pace in his room. Where will I be able to find her? What will I say? What if she still hates me?  
  
Tristin felt the need for some fresh air so he stepped out on to his balcony. "Tristin baby! You made it home safe and sound! Come say hi to Mommy's friends precious!" Tristin cringed hearing his mother's high pitched voice. He looked down to see her having tea on the porch with some of her friends. Tristin threw on a fake smile and yelled down, "One minute mother, please excuse me while I change." Tristin walked into his closet and threw on a pair of khaki shorts with a short sleeved white button down shirt. He figured he would see who was at the club after speaking to his mother and her friends.  
  
Tristin ran down the flight of stairs holding his keys. He always figured if he was holding his keys they would think he was in a hurry and let him leave faster. Walking out on to the back porch Tristin threw on an overly cheery fake smile. "Mother is it so good to see you!" He explained as he bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Turning on the Dugrey charm he turned to the women sitting with his mother and said, "And who are these beautiful ladies who are sitting with you this afternoon?"  
  
"Well Tristin meet my friends, Mrs. Robertson and Mrs. Gilmore." The two women exchanged polite hellos with the awestruck Tristin. Janet Dugrey was shocked to see her son actually sit down with the women.  
  
Tristin could not believe his luck. Mrs. Gilmore sitting on his back porch, drinking tea with his mom? It was all too good to be true. Could this be his Mary's grandmother? A ticket to finding her?  
  
"Tell me Tristin, how was finishing school in North Carolina? Did you enjoy it out there?" Mrs Robertson snapped Tristin back to reality.  
  
Tristin's mother shot him a look which said, "Don't you dare tell them you were in military school or you will disgrace the entire family." Of course Tristin had known his parents would lie, they would never let anything tarnish the precious family name.  
  
"Well mam," Tristin replied. "It was hard being separated from my family, but I like to believe that the school down there shaped me into being a fine young southern gentleman. I also like to believe that it helped me get into the college of my choice."  
  
"Tristin which college will you be attending this fall?" Mrs. Gilmore asked.  
  
Tristin looked at Mrs. Gilmore and turned up the charm. "Well mam, after being accepted to Harvard, Yale, and Prineton, it became very hard to make a choice. After all, they all have very good academic programs. But after giving it much consideration I have chosen on Yale. After all, my father and grandfather were both Yale men."  
  
Mrs. Gilmore looked very excited and ready to say something but his mother cut her off. "Yes and due to Tristin's hard work these past years and his acceptance to Yale, his father and I have a little present for him. Sweetie go upstairs and change into something nice. We are going to the club for a special dinner tonight and you need to look your best. So go shower and get ready, your father will be home soon."  
  
Tristin looked at Mrs. Gilmore longingly wondering what she was going to tell him. With a charming goodbye Tristin ran back up the stairs and made a mental note to have his mother invite Mrs. Gilmore back for tea another day. 


End file.
